


From Flames to Ashes and Back (on hold)

by zero4life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cedric Lives, Character Death, Character Death Fix, Confessions, Humans, M/M, Phoenixes, Resurrection, Romance, Smut, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero4life/pseuds/zero4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tri-wizard tournament is nearly on their doorstep. The whole school feels the tension. Including the 354-year old Pyro Mortis. A Slytherin who has enrolled into Hogwards for the fourth and perhaps final time. </p><p>With the pressure of the oncoming tournament, Pyro confesses to his long time crush Cedric Diggory. </p><p>No one knows that Pyro is as old as he is and that he is a human ghostfire Phoenix. And extremely rare breed among human phoenixes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Humain Pyrolis Phenoxis:
> 
> The original name for human phoenixes. They decent from the old line of phoenix gods, That took the shapes of huge birds, yet sought human lovers as companions. Two races descended from these gods. The phoenixes we know today as birds in various sizes. And the demi-gods phoenix children. The phoenixes that are in human form.
> 
> The humain pyrolis phenoxis looks human but has the power of the phoenix. They turn to ashes once in a while, and then rise from the ashes anew to start a new. How long the cycle is depends on each individual, the circumstances and the reason for the initiated rebirth.

 

Stone basin:

 

* * *

 

A knock was heard on the door of the headmaster's office. Albus Dumbledore was seated at his desk and called out: "Come in!"

In the doorway appeared a young 'round 17/18, looking student. One wearing a Slytherin uniform. One with dark ebony hair with a rusty red glow into the black of his hair. It was half long and wavy. His eyes were nearly as black as his hair. With a slight hint of rusty red, making them appear dark brown in color while in fact. they were not. He had a sharp gaze. If anything he looked somewhat like an eagle. A pointy nose and thin yet full lips, slightly bow shaped, a tan darker then his skin. Which was sun-kissed and bronze, Tan and smooth. He closed the door and walked in further. His skin was shining with a light layer of sweat that covered it. His forehead decorated with small pearls of the same, reflecting his state to the bare eye. Dumbledore looked up with a frown. 

"Pyro.. It has started?" 

The boy nodded. He could hardly speak. His throat was dry and he felt weak, slightly trembling on his feet. He was feverish. And not a little bit, he was burning up. Normally, Pyro could appreciate that pun and would find it funny, but not right now. There was fire in his veins. It was only a matter of time before the little flames started to tickle from his pores and drip onto his skin to smother him and compel him with the heat, to shrink away his flesh, Strip him from his skin and flesh until the bones were all that was left, cracking under the heat, drying out and falling to ashes. No one ever said that this process would be painless. Sometimes.. it was just more bearable then other times.

"I see. Come along quickly."

The headmaster stood up quickly and guided the boy to a part of the office wall. Dumbledore pointed at it with his wand and the bricks disappeared revealing a chamber behind them. There was nothing in there but a large plain black round granite basin. It was empty however. There was no water in there. The boy feverishly grabbed for the edge and hoisted himself into the large tub. Curling up into a ball in the center. He was shaking all over. He started looking more pale and his eyes started glowing green. But not bright green. no.. Poison green. The kind of green that was nearly unnatural. As it started burning in his eyes like flames. His skin grew more pale and reduced to the same kind of greenish color. 

"It came quick this time. You have been injured recently?" 

Again the boy could only nod. Dumbledore did not ask any further questions. He called his pet in, The phoenix sat on the edge of the basin. Watching the boy with a tilted head. Dumbledore told the creature not to leave the boy alone. As if it would. It could feel the power of what was about to happen. Dumbledore left the room and waved his wand at the entrance again. Closing the room off for now. This wasn't a first. It was a repetitive ritual for the boy in the basin. It occurred many times. Sometimes were worse then others. Sometimes the whole process took longer. Sweat started rolling from his body. The boy was used to it, Soon the flames would come out, his clothes would be burned away first, then his body would follow. It was normal for him. After all, Pyro was a human phoenix.

The bird on the edge watched him flapping it's wings and calling out to him. Pyro looked up feverishly. He smiled. Despite feeling so dazed he managed a smile. Having the phoenix accompany him was always a bit soothing. It made it more bearable even on the moments it hurt more then it should for some reason. There were a variety of reasons for the pain and even the process itself. Rebirth was never a thing to be taken lightly. Some say that phoenixes are immortal. Well... Every time such a rebirth occurs, they die only to rise from the ashes with a new life. But they did die every time. Could that still be counted as immortal?

Then it started, Green flames appearing all over his body. Hot and cold at the same time. Slowly extending their claws along his body, his clothes, tearing them to ashes. His hair was like a torch. He could hardly breathe thankfully the process was fast this time. In no time his clothes were gone, His back started opening as two fiery wings appeared for a moment stretching themselves until they came crashing down and wrapped around him. Melting his body, turning him to ashes. A last breath left his lips before all that could be seen was a pile of ashes gathered at the bottom of the basin, littered with green flames. The flames tore at the ashes for a while before they were slowly dimmed and then disappeared. Leaving nothing but the ashes that remained. To anyone this may have looked like a very disturbing sight. They might think that the boy was dead. in a way, he was. He was nothing but a free spirit for a moment. Free from flesh and bone until he was bound back into it at rebirth. 

It was fast this time. sometimes it took hours for the flames to reduce him to ashes. Once it even took days for him to completely turn into ashes. And then the rebirth took another few days after he had been a pile of ashes for more then a month. The factors that decided the length and pain of the process were many and each were adding or reducing in their own way. There was the factor if he was injured, how long it had been since the last cycle commenced, how old he was and to which age he wished to return. With a limit of a small child to a young adult. Never being able to become older then a young adult, or younger then an older toddler. There was the factor of emotions, of surroundings, of so many tiny detailed things that it would take ages to name them all.

This time. It took a mere half hour. the burning only took a few minutes. As the rebirth would be twice that long. The pile of ashes grew bigger. It started shaking as if something was moving underneath. A hand appeared from under the ashes, as it reached out, followed by an arm. To clamp at the edge of the basin. Another one followed. Then a head, The ashes fell down from the ebony hair that appeared from underneath. Muscles tensing and flexing. A torso followed. As Pyro slowly crawled out from the pile of ashes. Bare as the day he was born. His clothes having burned and as inanimate items they were not revived with him. It showed the two huge wings tattooed on his back. The only image that somehow survived with him through every rebirth he went through. The wings rolled with each coil of his muscles. Each movement made the wings appear lively and real. Though they were a mere painting on his back. His waist followed, his legs, and finally he dragged his feet out of the ashes. Tired and sore he clung there to the edge for a while. Dirty with the ashes of his own cremation. They stuck to his bangs, his lashes, his skin. Soiling him as proof he had died minutes ago and then rose from the ashes.

The boy was breathing heavily. His eyes still closed. The bird Fawkes as he was called, flapped it's wings and called out to his master on the other side of the wall. Dumbledore had heard it and once again had the barrier between the rooms removed. He came in with a new set of clothes. A Slytherin uniform and something to drink for the boy. Pyro looked dazed and he was breathing slowly. Dumbledore need only flick his wand once to remove all the ashes from the boy's physique. He let a layer of water appear into the basin. Yet only a layer ankle deep. Knowing said boy was not fond of water at all. Pyro couldn't swim, and being a creature of fire, water was not exactly his favorite element. 

He sat there in the basin shivering a little. He was still sweating from the previous heat that consumed him and it made the ashes stick to his skin. Slowly he stopped clamping to the edge and turned to sit with his legs pulled up to his chest. To cover himself at least a little. Not that Albus hadn't seen it all before. Pyro lost count of how many times the man helped him to get through this rebirth process. It would be worse if he didn't have a place to go when it happened. Albus was always there to bring him new clothes and make him more comfortable after the rebirth. And Pyro much appreciated that. He knew Albus well. They had known each other for a long time. After all.. Pyro was older then the headmaster and had known him since he became headmaster of Hogwarts. 

"You didn't take long this time. Was it painful?" Albus asked. Laying the clothes over the edge of the basin. Pyro shook his head.

"Not as painful as the last time. But then again i've had better resurrections then this one." 

The boy used the water to scrub himself clean from the ashes. Washing them away. Albus handed him a towel and respectfully turned his back. Pyro looked much stronger now then he did when he came in. He was no longer hazy, no longer as sickly pale and no longer sweating and swaying in his movements. He dried off and took his clothes from the edge. Dressing in the robes properly again so at least the headmaster could face him when speaking to him again.

"You may turn around Albus. I am dressed."

The headmaster did turn around to see the boy fully clothed again, with a healthy glow and a bright look in his eyes. A few waves of his wand made the Basin clean and empty and ready for another time it was needed. It had become a routine. And everything went as it always did. Fawkes the bird phoenix flew up and seated himself on Pyro's shoulder. Staying close to him. They returned to the headmaster's office after Dumbledore had made the wall appear again. 

"Yet you were barely in time for the torching. If you had undergone that anywhere else it would have been a problem."

Dumbledore started as he sat down at his desk.

"I am aware Albus. Perhaps my recent injuries have something to do with it. You find my healing abilities are not like some of my kind. And there is this uneasy feeling i've been having for a while."

"An uneasy feeling?"

"It's blood-related. My family, i had the same feeling when my mother passed away. Though i cannot say for sure, yet these feelings never proved to be false so far."

"Well if you want some time off to look into it you can come back to Hogwarts any time Pyro."

"No, i believe i will be given a message shortly. If it is indeed what i think it is. It must be some news about my father."

"If you do need some time of. Do note that you can leave and come back at any given time. I will always have a place for you here."

"I much appreciate it Albus. On another note. I cannot decide that when i do not know what to expect for next year."

"You're curiosity exceeds what you need to know."

"Oh come on Albus. I know you! i have known you since you were a boy. I know it is the annual Triwizard tournament next year. Where will it be held?"

"Why? Do you plan to take part in it again?"

Pyro shook his head and chuckled. "oh no! God no. You do remember what happened last time? I have never had so many rebirths so quick and painful in a row in my entire life. Never again Albus. Never again."

Dumbledore was the one who chuckled quietly now. Indeed he did remember. It was quite a hassle since the last tournament was in Bulgaria. 

"If you really must know, It will be held at Hogwarts next year. But keep it a secret from the other students."

Pyro tilted his head. "Of course! Hey i'm in Slytherin now i know, but you can trust me."

"Now for the remainder of the day Pyro you should be either in class or resting."

"Alright i get it. I'm going. Off you go Hawkes."

Pyro put the bird phoenix from his shoulder back onto his usual spot. The creature nuzzling his hand before he pulled it away. Pyro smiled at Dumbledore and then turned around and left the office. There was one thing he was sure of. He would definitely not be resting today. Even after his rebirth process. Usually he would rest up, but there was a Quidditch match today. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were playing. There was no way Pyro would ever miss that match. Or any match Hufflepuff was in really. Because he took a liking to a certain Quidditch player he had seen many times over. 17 year old Cedric Diggory. Said boy didn't just have a good appearance, but Pyro had spied on him many times over to catch glimpses of his character, and it moved him in a way he did not quite understand.


	2. To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric has no idea what Pyro really feels for him. He only knows that the Slytherin keeps surprising him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human Phoenixes like humans seal their bond of love with marriage. Phoenixes have a few binding rituals as ceremony to bind themselves to their companion's soul. Their love is for as long as they live, should they chose to bond to a human, then even as the human has passed, the phoenix will only ever love that human until the phoenix itself dies.

 

* * *

 

The match was an exciting one. It had been a close call. But Hufflepuff had won after what almost seemed like an impossible game to win. Pyro had followed every movement of a certain Quidditch player. His eyes never leaving the one with brown hair wearing a Canary Yellow Robe. Right as the Snitch was caught. It had started to get clouded really fast. By the time all Quidditch players had touched the ground. It had started to rain. Cedric came from the field with a smile on his face. A sight that made Pyro feel unlike what he had ever felt before. He had met with many interesting people over the course of his life time. Met some potential lovers. Yet none he desired to bond himself with. However, Cedric was an interesting one. From the moment Pyro first saw him, the Hufflepuff student had caught his eye. It was frustrating now being in a different house then he was. Despite being friends with all the portraits and wall decorations, Pyro was not allowed to just waltz into any common room of any housing he pleased. Despite his long history here at Hogwarts. 

Cedric walked by when Pyro came to stand in his path and offered him a flask of fresh water.

"You look like you could use it. Good Game Diggory."

Cedric nodded. It hadn't been the first time Pyro had closed in for small talk and there for Cedric wasn't surprised that the student knew his name or talked to him so freely despite being in different houses. 

"Thanks. For a moment there i thought we lost."

"But you turned the game around."

"You've been watching?"

"Of course. I got to snitch all your moves out to my team remember?"

Pyro joked as Cedric accepted the flask. The Hufflepuff shook his head.

"If only, though you never seem to relay that information well enough. It becomes harder for them to beat us."

"Ah.. you caught me. You're right i am quite bad at relaying that information. Mostly because i don't give it at all. You should head for the showers. Warm up. Before the rain soaks your bones as well. Wet bones do not snap easily."

"Don't make me laugh. We both know you would never really lay a hand on me."

"A hand no. A wand maybe."

"Thanks again Mortis."

"You're welcome. Get going wet rat."

Cedric runs by as it starts to pour. Pyro watches him as he leaves. His eyes unable to turn away to that brown hair wet with raindrops and heavy of the fallen water. It sends desires flaring through him in ways he has never felt before. Closing his eyes he inhales the scent of the rain. Along with the scent of smoke rising. Opening his eyes he smiles a bit. It always happens when he gets wet. Smelling like smoke. That's how it is. Pyro starts walking. Inside he shakes himself much like a bird would do. Within moments he is dry. 

"Mortis!"

Pyro turns around to see some fellow Slytherin students. He shakes his hair and puts his hands into his pockets. Walking over to them taking his time. They had about two more classes today. The Slytherin students were behaving like real Slytherin students. Bullying each other. Playing pranks in the worst of ways. some ways that could not even be considered funny. The classes go by slowly. Too slowly. Three burned books and a broken quill later the hours of studying have finally come to an end. Even though it wasn't as long for Pyro. 

It is still pouring outside. Pyro has found a quiet corner in front of a window to sit at. His knees pulled up a little, A book in his lap. If anyone would take the time to really notice his behavior, they would know he isn't a Slytherin by heart. But then again, his character wouldn't fit perfectly in any of the houses. To have a bit of everything is the struggle he goes through on a daily basis. People would say he is too kind and too helpful to be a student of Slytherin. Well.. He sure also has his Slytherin sides. But what do you expect from someone who's nearly 354 years old?

Some of his friends come by to try and get him to hang out with them. But he declines. It's nearly study hour. This window is on the way to the library. And Cedric always goes there same day same time, to study. Pyro sits quietly. Immersed in a book until said student passes by. 

"Waiting on someone?"

Pyro looks up into a set of Grey eyes. Two perfect jewels on a handsome face. His brown hair still a bit damp of the rain. Didn't he use a drying spell?

"You should dry your hair properly Diggory. You might get sick and then who will be left for me to bully?"

Pyro closes his book and gets up.

"Going to the library are we?" Cedric nods to the question. Pyro chuckles and starts walking in the right direction.

"So.. I take it because of the match you didn't have any other classes today?"

"No. Well we had one in the morning. But that was about it."

"pfft. Lucky you. I had three bad classes in a row. Starting off with potions. That is no way to start a day."

"Potions... Let me guess. Lots of homework?"

"Yeah.. And you are going to help me with it."

"Is that optional?"

"No. It wasn't a question. It was an order."

"i thought so."

"You're going to keep talking back at me?"

"I wouldn't dare"

"Good"

Pyro was the first one who entered the library. He almost got hit by a book that was tossed his way by an angry Pansy Parkinson. One of the Slytherin students of a few classes lower. Pyro caught the book right in front of his face.

"Merlin! Pans. Who puked in your tea cup this morning?"

Pyro asked while he set the book aside.

"None of your damn business Mortis!"

She replied and stomped out in anger.

"What's with her?" 

Pyro asked another Slytherin girl that was about to walk out. But the girl couldn't answer that question. She didn't know. Pyro was known among the Slytherin classes. Including the younger ones. Besides he and Pansy Parkinson were both reserves for the Slytherin Quidditch team. They trained together. He knew her well enough to know when to avoid her. Like today. Cedric had seen it happening but kept quiet. Even though Pyro could have sworn he heard a chuckle coming from Cedric. They walked on and sat down at one of the various tables in the library. Pyro gave Cedric a list.

"These are the books i need. I'm too lazy to get up so go get them."

Cedric frowned while he looked over the list but he didn't argue. So when he got up to collect the books, Pyro couldn't help but toss him a smile and call him an idiot. On which Cedric just shook his head and went to collect the books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes i know i switched from passed tense to present and then to past again. I'm sorry about that. I will keep writing in past tense because that is easier for me. Again i'm very sorry :)


	3. surprise surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric receives a note.

Cedric had taken his time to gather the books Pyro had ordered him to get. And after he had also gotten his own books he settled down at the same table Pyro was at. It wasn't unusual for them to sit in silence working at the same table. Despite their different houses. And no one seemed to be really bothered about it. Perhaps a few Slytherin students used to be bothered and say something about it, but Pyro was quick with wits and words and clearly told them it was none of their business and that if they had a problem they could fight it out with him after school. No one ever dared to step forward and show him a lesson though. Pretty much everyone knew he was a straight A student with ease. He never worked very hard for it. But hey, they didn't know this was the fourth time attending Hogwarts. 

Besides anyone who did make a problem out of it would soon be running through the school being chased by a fireball. And after a few burned books, bags and robes, they had learned to stay clear of the two studying students. Cedric had once told Pyro he admired his fire spells. It seemed Pyro had quick and accurate control over them. Cedric just never knew that what controlled the fire wasn't Pyro's wand. But himself. It was his element. A fact that made him able to control it perfectly in any place, any time, any where, on anyone or anything. 

Suddenly when Cedric opened another book, a note fell out. Cedric frowned and picked it up. It was in a curly handwriting. From someone that was clearly practiced in the difficult art of writing Calligraphic texts. It was elegant and professional.

"Another one? Strange." Cedric murmured. It wasn't the first time he received a note like that.

"What's that? Got a secret admirer, Diggory? how cruel. I'm obviously the better choice here." Pyro teased him. 

Cedric ignored Pyro's teasing and opened the note. Reading it quietly.

" _I do not know what it is that makes my heart run wild when i lay eyes on you._  
_I hope you can forgive me for my advances._  
_As i am stuck to the shadows until i find courage to face you and tell you the truth_  
_Unfortunately Courage does not belong to the main qualities of my House._  
_Once again i apologize that i must do this anonymously and cannot step into the light to make myself known_  
Please do not hold this against a poor soul like me  
  
_Yours_ "

Cedric sighed softly. Somehow this was incredibly romantic and yet a bit frustrating. From the writing he'd say it could be a girl. But then again from the words used it had to be a well educated boy. Well at least whoever wrote this had left a hint this time.

"It's not someone from Gryffindor"

Cedric mumbled while he read the note over again. It was slightly longer and with a deeper meaning this time. The other notes were less... intimate. The feelings that echoed from this piece of paper were much stronger represented then the other notes he received. From the depths of the ink embedded in the paper Cedric could tell that whoever wrote this was under a bit more stress then usual. Perhaps urging to get his or her feelings across? not that Cedric hadn't already understood that whoever this person was, that he wasn't just a crush for that person. Whoever wrote this was in love with him.

"What? Where? Let me see!"

Pyro said and snatched the piece of parchment from Cedric's hands. Studying the writing on it.

"Doesn't say that anywhere. You sure you read it right?"

Pyro tilted his head at the paper. Cedric rolled his eyes and took the piece of parchment back and laid it on the table.

"Here it says: _Unfortunately Courage does not belong in the main qualities of my House._ Any idea what that means?"

Pyro stared at the paper blankly. So Cedric tried to explain another way.

"What are the main trades for Gryffindor students?"

"Nerve"

"and?"

"Ugh do you want me to-"

"Just name them"

"Fine. Just, Nerve, Daring, Honor, Bravery, Chivalry"

"Right. And under what section does Bravery fall?"

"Cour- Oh... Courage.. Gryffindor. I get it."

"So whoever wrote this is not in Gryffindor."

"Wow. You're pretty smart. Smells like nerd. Eww."

"Oh shut up Mortis."

"Well whoever wrote this must have a thing for geeks. Oh! I know! Maybe that person figured out you would make that link and piece the puzzle together. So they left you that clue! Maybe it's a nerd just like you."

"A geek? Really Mortis?"

"Well yeah.. aww that would be cute though, the geek couple of the century. I hope for you it's a girl, you could make nerd-babies"

"Shut up Mortis. Before i wave my wand at you."

"You wouldn't dare"

"Like hell i would"

"Consider my mouth shut."

"Thank you"

"Just don't invite me to the wedding, i wouldn't survive so much nerds."

"Mortis!"

"Just saying. Oh the riddle makes my senses tell me that your secret admirer is a Ravenclaw."

"You don't know that."

"It does explain the nerdy-ness."

"Will you stop it already?"

"ayy, can't even take a joke. What crawled up your bottom and died?"

"Nothing"

"You sure? Cuz if you're gay the one thing that could-"

"Shut up."

"OH MY GOD! that's it isn't it? You're a bottom!"

"No i'm not!"

"Well that could be the only reason for you being so uptight. Maybe you're sore."

"I'm not a bottom! okay? Shut up."

"A top then?"

"No!"

"Switch?"

"stop it"

"O my god he's in the closet"

"I am not gay!"

Pyro started laughing at Cedric's panicked and annoyed face because Pyro wouldn't stop talking about it. He laid a hand on Cedric's hand and patted it.

"It's alright dear. whenever you are ready to come out, i'll be there for you... To make your life miserable of course."

"I told you i'm not gay."

"How would you know?"

"i..."

"He doesn't know. Ladies and Gentleman we have a strong case of denial on our hands."

"I'm not in denial."

"No you're just confused."

"Will you stop interpreting and assuming you know everything?"

"Dude. I'm Slytherin. It's what i do. Deal with it. Besides.. what would you do if the person who wrote that note is a guy?"

"..."

Cedric frowned. Indeed... what would he do?... He didn't know. He didn't really know what to expect. He didn't even know if it was a guy or a girl. He didn't know what house He or she was from, except that it wasn't someone from Gryffindor. He didn't know if he preferred boys or girls himself. And it was all just so difficult that he couldn't give Pyro a straight up answer.

"I... I don't know.."

Pyro slid the note back to Cedric. 

"Well... think about it. But, if you reject someone, do it like a Hufflepuff. Not a Slytherin. You don't want to have a broken heart on your conscious."

"And why are you suddenly giving me love advice?"

"You know why, because i was teasing you before, don't make me apologize. You know i never do that."

"Not in words no."

"So consider that my.. well you know what it should be. I'm gonna go swing by my room before dinner is ready. I'll see you later."

"Again do i really have a choice?"

Pyro just grinned and stood up, grabbing his things. He got ready to leave when Cedric called after him.

"What about the books?"

Pyro turned around and called back.

"You took them to the table, you clean them up!"

and he walked away laughing. Leaving Cedric to mumble a protest and having to clean up the books they used all by himself. Cedric sighed and cleaned up properly. Storing the books back in their proper place while he had the Note in his pocket. When he was done he took it out and read it over again. He couldn't deny that at first, he thought little of the notes, but as he received more of them and with deeper meaning, he started to look forward to the next unexpected moment he'd receive more words from his anonymous admirer. And then this note. When he read it over again he read slowly. And every word made it's way to his brain to be analyzed clearly and given life there. For the first time, Cedric felt his heart swell a little and warmth run through his body at the words addressed to him. 

The person who wrote this seemed sensitive and emotionally moved perhaps. Warm and good with words. And the person used bold words but then almost immediately asked for forgiveness for the advances. Meaning, that whoever wrote this, wanted permission. Wanted approval, Cared about what Cedric thought about the matter. It was strange and peculiar. But also very entrancing and hypnotizing almost. 

Cedric folded the note carefully and stuck it in his pocket. He gathered his own belongings and made his way to the Hufflepuff dormitory. His normally so composed self was distracted by the note he received, the words played like a broken record in his head. His curiosity had been touched before but after this note it slowly started to climb to a peak. He was sure that eventually the person would show itself. But the waiting suddenly seemed to become more of a burden. And the urge to find out who exactly his admirer was pressed with weight on his shoulders more and more.

 


End file.
